


Evidence

by mmmdraco



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth, accused of another crime, must wear a too-tight French maid uniform to prove his innocence. Somehow, this gives two different men <i>ideas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Phoenix Wright Kink Meme](http://pw-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/884.html?thread=15988#cmt15988).

Edgeworth calmly shook out the ruffled edge of the skirt of his French maid uniform and leaned down to fix where one of his stockings had bunched up at his ankle. With a deep breath, he allowed himself to leave the large bathroom stall with his head held high. Detective Gumshoe was waiting for him with a stern look. "Mr. Edgeworth..." He cleared his throat. "That's a little tight on you, isn't it?"

Raising one eyebrow, Edgeworth said, "Which is the whole point of this. The suspect was seen slipping this very outfit over his head. I can barely lift my arms or breathe." He raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to escort me back to the courtroom now, aren't you?"

Gumshoe laughed nervously and placed one hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "C'mon, then. Let's go."

The courtroom erupted into cacophony when he began to walk toward the judge. It only grew louder when he stumbled in the high heels that were too large, turning, and ended up holding himself up with his fingertips against the ground, the skirt of the outfit flipped up and the white lacy underwear he'd been forced to wear showing to the judge. "Mr. Edgeworth, if you're trying to persuade me-"

"Objection! Your honor, I believe my client just slipped." Phoenix Wright, Edgeworth's defense attorney hired on a ridiculous whim, stammered out. "Um... Are you going to get up?"

"I would," Edgeworth spat out, "except that this garment is too blasted tight and I can't seem to get enough leverage."

Gumshoe chuckled and picked him up into a _princess carry_ and brought him all the way up to the stand. Edgeworth scowled the whole while, crossing his ankles primly and deciding that the indignity was worth not breaking his ankle in the damned heels. When Gumshoe put him down, Edgeworth tried to stand tall but nearly fell over when he felt a sharp pain as something pinched his ass. He turned his head to glare at Gumshoe who only grinned. 

The judge finally shouted for everyone to quiet down and the proceedings went on with Phoenix presenting the testimony of several witnesses who stated that the culprit of the theft that Edgeworth had been arrested for had been able to discard this very outfit while running by pulling it over his head and kicking off the heels midstep. That it very obviously strained at the seams and the entire court had witnessed that Edgeworth could barely even walk in the heels proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that they had the wrong man.

Edgeworth had been hoping that he would be escorted back to the bathroom in order to change back into his suit, but it seemed that such a thing was beyond the allowances they were willing to make for him. Gumshoe attempted to carry him again, but Edgeworth glared at him and took off the heels and walked barefoot across the courtroom to stand next to Phoenix. "I wasn't aware it was only the dress and heels that were official evidence. Why did I have to wear women's underwear, Wright?"

Phoenix scratched at his cheek. "Well, I figured it might make you look a little more vulnerable? I think it helped."

"I look ridiculous." Edgeworth crossed his arms across his chest, annoying aware of how the rough material constricted his every movement.

Phoenix looked him up and down, his eyes catching at the way Edgeworth's chest was heaving, and where he'd taken the time to tie a proper bow in the apron, and at the bit of his thighs that could be seen under the skirt before the thigh-highs started, and down to his feet before dragging slowly up his entire visage. Edgeworth felt his heart beat faster under the intense scrutiny, and faster still when Phoenix murmured, "You look a lot of things right now. Ridiculous is _not_ one of them."

Edgeworth stood slightly hunched over, his breathing getting heavier as the trial progressed further until it was time for the verdict. He hadn't paid much attention, trusting that Phoenix would do whatever needed doing to defend against the prosecutor; so low down the chain that Edgeworth couldn't remember his name. He brought his head up only when Phoenix nudged him, just in time to hear the judge declare, "Not guilty!" 

His head sagged back down and he smiled softly and turned to Phoenix. "Thank you for that. Now, I'd like to change."

"You sure you don't want to keep it on a little longer? It, uh, kind of suits you."

Glaring, Edgeworth picked up the high heels and walked away. Within moments, Phoenix was behind him and then Gumshoe was coming up and taking the shoes from him. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Edgeworth, I need to take possession of your outfit to put it back into evidence."

Phoenix slid in front of Edgeworth. "Hey, look, I'll make sure that it's returned. I'll sign the chain of custody forms and everything."

"No can do. I need to do a, uh, personal inspection." Gumshoe pushed open the door to the courtroom and let Phoenix and Edgeworth out before following. "The Chief was insistent." 

It was Phoenix who opened the bathroom door and Gumshoe who quickly dismissed the uniformed officer who guarded the door to make sure that no one stole Edgeworth's clothes hanging inside. Edgeworth stalked through and pushed open the door to the largest stall and attempted to close it behind him, but Gumshoe cleared his throat. "Police protocol here is that I need to watch you remove the articles of clothing." He looked back to the door and turned the deadbolt lock before looking back to Edgeworth. "Sorry about this."

Glaring first at Gumshoe and then at Phoenix, Edgeworth twisted his arms behind his back in the same way he'd had to in order to raise the zipper all of the way in the first place. His fingers quickly untied the apron that was otherwise sewn into the rest of the garment then just managed to grab hold of the zipper. But after several tugs, he could tell that he wasn't going to be able to pull it down on his own. Glaring again at Gumshoe, he walked over to Phoenix and turned his back to him. "Unzip me."

Phoenix laughed. "Shouldn't I at least buy you dinner first?" He quieted at the sound of Edgeworth's teeth grinding together. "Okay, then." He gripped the zipper and pulled it down slowly, shakily, but each tooth separating from the others let Edgeworth draw in more and more breath, clutching the dress to his chest as the zipper reached the bottom and the sleeves threatened to slide down awkwardly. Then, suddenly, Phoenix's fingers left the zipper and traced along the small of his back where the lacy edge of his underwear dug into Edgeworth's flesh. It was the kind of thing he would normally protest, even backhand Phoenix for, but he was a little dizzy still from the lack of air. 

"I need to finish undressing," Edgeworth said quietly, sternly, but continued to allow Phoenix's fingers to slide against his flesh, even to dip under the lacy band and dip _just barely_ between his cheeks. "That isn't helping."

Suddenly, Detective Gumshoe was in front of him, almost as out of breath as Edgeworth still felt. "You should maybe just let the fabric, uh, relax there for a bit. It was so tight on you that I kept imagining it was going to burst open! If you don't take it off just yet, then it'll help it go back to its original shape."

Edgeworth shook his head. "I just want to take off these damned underwear."

Gumshoe grinned, no, _leered_ at him. "I can help with that, then." And then he was kneeling in front of Edgeworth and his hands were digging under Edgeworth's skirt and sliding up his stockinged thighs and carefully pulling the panties away from his body and tugging them down, the tiny bow at the front catching at the tip of his cock, pointed upward for convenience, as the elastic band turned. Edgeworth groaned loudly, embarrassingly so, and closed his eyes to try to discourage all of his blood to carry on as normal and to bring oxygen to the parts of his body still starving for it instead of trying to pool in his cock. It didn't work. He didn't have to look down to know that his sudden hard-on was disturbing the smooth front panel of the dress by jutting against the thin petticoats. "Mr. Edgeworth," Gumshoe said, almost reverentially, and let the panties drop to the floor where Edgeworth stepped out of them quickly and slipped, falling back against Phoenix.

Phoenix groaned as he caught him, likely because Edgeworth could feel the other man's erection pressed against the back of the skirt. "Are you serious?" he said finally and pushed his way free of Phoenix's arms. "Are you both so hung up on, on, on _French maids_ that you'll try to have _me_?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I was never really into that kind of thing until I saw you today."

Shrugging, Phoenix tugged one of the apron ties. "Ever since I saw you in an apron when we made a cake in class together all of those years ago, I kind of had a thing for you. This just kind of pushed it into high gear."

Edgeworth looked against between the two men and sighed as he considered the state of his erection and the fact that he had, in fact, found himself attracted to both of them at varying times over the last few years. "Well, if you must."

"Is... Is that consent? You've gotta be clear, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe had already stripped off his trench coat and was working on his shirt. 

"As long as we're all going to do it." Edgeworth looked over his shoulder at Phoenix who was tugging at his tie. "Are we in agreement?"

There was a short pause, but then Phoenix and Gumshoe were shaking hands. "Do we have anything for lube?" Phoenix asked before even pulling his hand away.

Gumshoe laughed. "I have just the thing!" He picked his jacket up again and fished in one of the pockets before pulling his hand out triumphantly and showing off a bottle of aloe vera gel. "I read about it in the paper. You can use it for lube."

Edgeworth sniffed. "Can we get on with this?" Within moments, both Phoenix and Gumshoe were naked. Edgeworth made to take off the dress, but paused at the looks they gave him. "You intend for me to keep this... _contraption_ on?" Phoenix nodded slightly and Gumshoe cleared his throat. "Fine. If that's to be the case, then I will set the order for the events. Detective? On your knees. You will pleasure me while Wright has the first turn. When he is finished, then I will attempt to handle that truncheon you have been hiding in your pants all these years while Wright finishes the job you started. Use a lot of lubricant, Wright. And Detective?" Edgeworth smiled. "No teeth, and it would behoove you to pay attention to my testicles as I have no wish to come so early in the game, as they say, but I do require some erotic sustenance."

Phoenix grabbed the bottle of aloe vera gel from Gumshoe. "Sounds good to me!" 

Quickly, before he could fathom it, Gumshoe was on his knees with his head pushing up the petticoats and his hands gripping the sides of Edgeworth's thighs tightly, and then Phoenix was behind him and pushing Edgeworth forward so that he thrust out his arms to catch on the tiled bathroom wall. His shirt was lifted and fanned out across his back. Then Gumshoe's mouth opened and he took a tentative lick of Edgeworth's balls before growing brave and drawing one in its entirety into his mouth and sucking, licking, rolling it around inside his sack. 

That was when Phoenix's fingers first touched him. One lubricated finger slid inside him easily to the second knuckle and Edgeworth let out a huff of breath as that finger turned within him and then quickly, almost too quickly, another finger slid in beside the first. Phoenix started to scissor them, but Edgeworth shook his head. "Just push." And it was amazing, really, that Phoenix understood what he meant from those two words. Those two fingers turned and crooked inside him, knuckles buried deep, and then Phoenix was pressing his hand forward so that those knuckles played against his insides and his fluttering fingers tapped against Edgeworth's prostate. It didn't take long for him to relax that way, especially with the added pleasure of cooling saliva on one testicle and a hot mouth now clamped on the other, and thin petticoats sticking obscenely to the top of his cock, already wet with precome.

Edgeworth whispered out further consent, telling himself that it only _sounded_ like begging, and then Phoenix was behind him, cool gel slicked over his cock, and pressing into him just enough to spread him. He expected a steady push, prepared for it as much as he could by tightening his hands into fists against the wall where his palms had warmed it come. He was surprised when, instead, Phoenix seem to press forward infinitesimally at every flutter of Edgeworth's inner muscles, taking what seemed like forever until he slid in all the way, drawing a gasp from Edgeworth. His hands slid under the edge of the skirt, rubbing at Edgeworth's back with slow circular movements.

And then Gumshoe released his balls and took the tip of Edgeworth's cock in his mouth. Edgeworth groaned and slid forward against the larger man's tongue. It was enough of a catalyst. Suddenly, his hips were being clutched tightly by two sets of hands and Phoenix was fucking him with abandon, Edgeworth's hands flattening against the wall again to brace himself. Gumshoe took him in deep, much deeper than Edgeworth had ever dreamed to imagine him being capable of while Edgeworth essentially fucked his throat thanks to Phoenix's hard thrusts.

"I'm not... I can't hold out!" Phoenix pulled his cock out from Edgeworth, leaving him feeling suddenly empty, and came hard... against the back of Edgeworth's leg. Edgeworth tried not to groan at the feel of hot liquid seeping through his stocking, but the noise made its way past his lips anyway.

Edgeworth was pulled away from the wall and then Phoenix was on his knees and he and Gumshoe seemed to silently negotiate some kind of trade-off, but it meant that for a long moment, Edgeworth had two hot mouths on his dick hidden from view by a few layers of cotton poly blend.

Gumshoe pulled away and Phoenix took over in earnest, tongue delving into the slit at the tip of Edgeworth's cock and _flicking_ before sliding out and down and touching only those spots that seemed to cry out for the attention. Gumshoe was behind him now, thick cock slicked with a healthy amount of aloe vera gel from the bottle Phoenix had dropped somewhere along the way, and his head was pressing against Edgeworth who was glad of the introduction of the cool gel to his overheated entrance. Gumshoe wasn't as good about patience, but after a moment, Edgeworth didn't care. As soon as the head was in, Edgeworth was reasonably certain that he was in heaven. It was a stretch, but it was one that felt wonderful, and Phoenix's ministrations had prepared him deeply enough to enjoy everything as he had to clutch at the wall again for support, shoulders weakening from holding himself up. Phoenix was deep-throating him now, too, and Edgeworth wanted to lean over to clutch his stupid pointy hair and just _fuck_ his mouth, but it was all too much.

It was as Phoenix pulled away to have only the head of Edgeworth's cock in his mouth that Gumshoe simultaneously shoved his cock, hard, against Edgeworth's prostate and it was as breathtaking as the outfit had been for Edgeworth to come on Phoenix's tongue. Edgeworth suddenly felt Gumshoe's hands wrapped around his chest and holding him close, arms falling almost bonelessly to his sides, and that cock was rubbing against all of the good places inside of him and Edgeworth felt certain he would go mad with the pleasure. But then the arms holding him tightened and Edgeworth could feel come filling him, seeping out as Gumshoe thrust in a few final times before dragging himself back and turning Edgeworth to lean against the wall. "Um, Mr. Edgeworth? Was that okay?"

Edgeworth took a long moment to examine himself. Bruises? Probably only a few on his hips. Maybe a hickey or two on his inner thighs. Euphoria? Present in exceedingly welcome amounts. Outfit... He snapped his head up to glare at Gumshoe again. "I trust the clothing was examined prior to today for potential DNA evidence?"

"There wasn't any." Phoenix stood up finally and wrapped an arm around Edgeworth's shoulders. "Though I guess there would be now." Phoenix swallowed audibly. "Much like if they checked our mouths."

" _Now_ may I put my suit back on?" Edgeworth pushed himself off the wall and headed toward the bathroom stall where he could see his clothes hanging just as nicely as the had been when he'd put them on the hangers in the first place.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Gumshoe picked up some of his clothes and clutched them. "I just-"

"Are you under the assumption that I was somehow _coerced_? Hardly." Edgeworth stood with a hand on one hip, the uniform falling forward to reveal part of his chest. "Both of you have featured in dreams of mine, and you were obvious in your affection for me today. This was something of a foregone conclusion. I would be much more upset if we did not, at some later date, repeat the encounter." There was a pause and Edgeworth looked between the other men and said, "What? No objections?" before finally locking himself in the stall and getting to work on peeling off come-soaked stockings and a too-small piece of evidence.


End file.
